The Book of Akatsuki Horror Stories
by sakicchi
Summary: A series of horror stories featuring all your favourite Akatsuki. Watch them encounter paranormal problems which could leave them scared to near death or even killed. T for Violence.
1. Hina

_Ever had a doll that liked to frighten you by singing? Sasori did._

**RATED:** T for Violence. D:

Saki here, with another story comin' at ya! Since Halloween is coming, and I am a HUGE fan of the holiday, I've decided to write a series of horror stories, featuring our beloved Akatsuki. :D They may be killed, or fightened to near death, but trust me, I love them all.

1st up is Sasori-danna!

"_blah" _– Talking

**Do I own Naruto? I hate to say it, but, ****NO.**

* * *

**Hina**

Sasori had just turned 13 when he received a relatively small wooden doll for his birthday from his aunt. The young boy had always loved dolls and puppets, but this one scared him, somewhat.

_Hina_ was the figurine's name, which frightened Sasori even more. Knowing that the doll had a name made it more human-like. Hina sat on a shelf facing Sasori's bed. Its hair was made of blonde yarn and possessed an eerie smile and a pair of small black eyes. Sometimes, you could actually see the figure's eyes glowing in the dark.

One night, Sasori had actually heard the wooden figure. It spoke in a soft, childish voice, like a 5 year old, and almost like it was singing, said,

"_Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall…"_

It repeated the line for about a minute, and then stopped, its eyes still glowing.

The next morning, Sasori had told his parents about the incident and had begged them to hide the doll somewhere out of view. They assured him that it was just his mind playing with him, and that it was probably just a dream.

That night, he heard Hina again.

"_Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall…"_

Sasori had stayed up that whole night, staring at the doll, making sure it didn't do anything more.

The next day at school, Sasori had told his friends about Hina and its phrase. They explained to him the same things his parents did. Apparently, no one would believe him.

When Sasori got home that day after school, he decided to hide Hina in the cellar of the basement behind various old boxes, making sure to hide the figure completely. His parents had gone on a business trip for the weekend, leaving Sasori _alone_ for the whole period of time.

That night, when Sasori crawled under his covers, he felt a little safer. There were no glowing eyes to stare at him and no creepy voice to be heard. Sasori thought all of those weird occurrences would stop, but he was wrong.

At 3:00am, the boy heard a noise of clunking and clanking out in the hallway, as if some one in wooden shoes was walking slowly down it. Sasori felt his heart almost stop as his eyes shot open.

_Clank. Clunk. Clank. Clunk. Clank. Clunk. _

At the same time, he heard the words,

"_Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall…"_

Sasori swallowed hard and tried to keep calm, telling himself that it was just his imagination messing with his brain.

The steps stopped outside his door and the saying was said one last time before the door creaked open.

"_Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall!"_

There stood Hina, yarn blonde hair, eerie smile, and glowing eyes. In its hand, a _butcher's knife_.

* * *

Sunday evening came along, and the young teen's parents arrived home, only to find Sasori _mutilated_ in his room, Hina beside him, lying limp, and still wielding the butcher's knife.

_**End.**_

* * *

I'm still iffy on the word "mutilated"... Oh well.

Sorry for killing Saso-danna off D: I really didn't want to, but it was the idea that ran through my mind.

This chapter was based on a scary story I read earlier. I forgot the title of it, though...

**Next Chapter:** _Girl Down The Hall_

_-Saki_

PS - The line: "_Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall…" _was from the song: "Baby Boll Gone Wrong" by Skye Sweetnam


	2. Girl Down The Hall

_Ever walked out into a hall, only to be killed by a ghost? Hidan did._

**RATED:** T for Violence. D:

2nd chapter! This one's alright. I liked "Hina" better, though.

Next is Hidan!

"blah"– Talking

**Do I own Naruto?**** I hate to say it, but, NO.**

* * *

**Girl Down The Hall**

Hidan, a young 15 year old boy frequently visited the hospital. Not to see someone, more like for someone to see him. Hidan was a daredevil and often tried stunts that left him with something broken. This day, he came with a fractured arm. Hidan just grinned and snickered as his usual nurse, Ami, fixed his arm while shaking her head.

"Hidan, this is the 3rd time this month!"

"No worries, I'm perfectly fine!"

It was getting late, and Ami decided to head home, as her shift was over. She told the teen to stay at the hospital for the night to let his arm heal properly. Hidan agreed.

Late that night, at around 4:00am, a soft sound of clacking shoes passed through the hallway of the 3rd floor woke Hidan up. It sounded like it was at least two halls over. He figured it was just the janitor, and brushed it off quickly. But he remembered that the janitors wouldn't be cleaning up at 4 o'clock in the morning.

The next day, everything had gone normally, until that night. Hidan had heard the footsteps again this time louder and only a corridor away. He grew suspicious of it and vowed that if he heard the same noise louder and in his hallway, he would investigate.

Yet again, the day went along quickly and smoothly. His arm was almost healed and it was the last night he spent at the hospital.

Once more, Hidan heard the steps, loud and clear. His heart beat faster as the mysterious footsteps passed right by his door. Luckily, they did not stop until the end of the corridor. Hidan chose to get up and quietly slid the door open. He stepped into the hall and looked in either direction. His eyes grew wide as his gaze fell upon a young girl dressed all in white, with what looked like bandages and blood stains covered her. She stared back at him with red eyes.

It only took a second until she was soaring rapidly down the hall, right towards Hidan.

That's when _everything_ went _black_.

* * *

Ami found Hidan the next morning in the hallway, lying face down in a puddle of blood. On the wall beside him, in a scrawled script of his blood were the words,

_You should not have opened the door, Mister…_

**_End._**

**_

* * *

_**

Blah.

Sorry for killing off Hidan D: I promise the next one won't die!

**Next Chapter:** _Mirrors_

_-Saki_


	3. Reflections or Ghouls?

_Reflections. The mirror an object, don't they? At least, that's what Konan thought they're supposed to do. _

**RATED:** T for Gore.

3rd chapter AT LAST! I'm terribly sorry this took me a year to get up, but I'm in a horror mood as it is almost 2am and Halloween is fast approaching. Hooray for Saki writing _Horror Stories_ again!  
Inspired by _Akatsuki No Naku Koro Ni_ by my good friend, _x-Hana-x_, on DeviantART, Neopets boards and Vira from the Neopets villains. (Feels like a kid again.)

Konan is up. Enjoy!

**Do I own Naruto?**** NO.**

* * *

**Reflections or Ghouls?**

Konan loved mirrors. Loved to look in them, loved to see her reflection, loved having them in the room.

This young girl, in her early 20's, had traveled to antique stores outside her small town's boarders. She had recently moved to a new apartment and decided that she wanted to find the perfect mirror for her bare main hallway wall.

The blue-haired girl walked through the streets of the near-by town, searching and searching. Up ahead she spotted an old antique shop with a beautiful mirror propped up in the window. 'Perfect!' Konan thought.

An old Victorian-looking mirror. Cherry wood framing, shining glass, beautiful gold decorations. Curves and corners. Wonderful carvings. It looked fully restored! She couldn't pass this one up. Konan headed into the store to snatch it.

The old shop was pretty dusty looking; toys and trinkets lined the shelves, paintings hung on the walls in wait for some one to take them away, and collector dolls sat pretty behind the cashier. A redheaded boy sat on a stool behind the desk flipping through, what looked like, a wood-carving magazine with a bored look on his face.

She stepped up to the front desk. "Excuse me," The boy looked up. _Sasori_,his name-tag read. "How much does that mirror in the front window go for?" Sasori blinked and looked to the mirror, then back to Konan. "100 dollars, but I don't think you'd want that one, ma'am."

She looked at him in question, "Why not?"

"It's cursed." Sasori stated. "Every person who bought that mirror returned it here after a week or two, complaining and screeching that their reflection does strange things." Konan was taken aback. "Strange things? Like what?"

"Say you're staring into it. Wait long enough and you're reflection will do some crazy things. Scary faces, movements, anything. Even if you're standing still."

"And you believe it?"

"I've seen many strange things in my life here so far. I like to think a spirit's trapped in that thing."

"Nonsense," Konan waved her hand. "It's too beautiful for me to pass up. I'll take it." With that she handed him the 100.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. No refunds, either. I'm tired of that thing always coming back." Sasori sneered as he cashed in the money, calling back for another worker to help Konan in taking the mirror home.

"Happy sightings." Sasori smirked, resting his chin on his palm. "And a good day to you."

--

"Right there, if you please." Konan smiled to the worker as he placed the rather large mirror on her wall. "You sure like mirrors, ma'am. Well," He tipped his cap, "Good day. And don't worry. That crazy punk, Sasori, is always telling stories like that."

The worker took off, leaving Konan to admire the wonderful new attraction of her home.

_Knock. Knock._

Konan turned to her front door.

"Nagato! Home already?" The navy-haired girl giggled when her boyfriend gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Got a new one, I see." He nodded over to the Victorian mirror. "Yes! Beautiful, isn't it?" The two headed to the small kitchen for a cup of tea.

--

The first few nights were normal. Konan felt as if she was over what the young redhead at the shop had told her. Nothing has happened yet! It can't be true. Can't believe everything a teen tells you now-a-days.

Well, that's what Konan though, until the 7th day with the mirror.

It hung in her front hall, such a nice sight to see when you enter the house.

Konan was rushing to get ready for work that morning. Quickly packing her documents and lunch into her briefcase, she grabbed a muffin to munch on along the way. Just before she dashed out the door, she took a look into the mirror. Turning her head left and right, fixing her hair a touch, she got a frightful surprise.

Her reflection's face twisted to that of a ghoul's. It cackled at her, reached out its arms to snatch her. She shrieked and fell back. The reflection snapped back to a proper mirror's glass. She stared at it, wide-eyed and panting, until she got up, dusted herself off and hurried out the door.

"My imagination." She concluded. "It has to be."

--

Days later came another unpleasant sight. Konan sat in her kitchen, reading the paper, and enjoying some strawberry ice-cream.

_Tap. Tap._

Konan gazed up at the window. Nothing. It sounded like tapping glass. Her heart skipped a beat.

The cobalt-haired woman peered into the main hall to the 'cursed mirror'. A _hand_. _Inside_ the glass. Was _tapping_. Trying to _get out_.

Konan hesitantly stepped into the hall. A move a minute. She made it to the mirror. Only to be met with a terrible sight.

She saw herself trapped within the mirror, behind the glass. Only one exception. _No eyes_.

Bloody sockets and a silent screaming face made the poor girl jump 10 feet in the air.

"**_Heeeeeelp!_**" It screeched. "_Please help me!_" It banged on the inside glass. Konan was out the door after a few moments of staring in horror at it.

* * *

_Some people believe that reflections are not just the product of glass mirroring an object. They believe that a spirit is bound inside of it, forever trapped to reflecting what ever the outside object or being does. These spirits can be quite miserable._

_However some can be quite crafty, some down-right insane._

_At some point they may snap and break free of reflecting, instead playing with the outside being and frightening them._

_So think about it next time you look at a mirror. Something strange might occur._

**_End._**

* * *

There you have it~ Chapter 3 of _The Akatsuki Book Of Horror Stories_. And yes, you'll be seeing Sasori's creepy antique shop in the future.

**Next Chapter:** _Forward This Please!_

_-Saki_


End file.
